


Reunion

by TianaLolipop



Series: Maribat 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, b!dbwm2020, bio!dad bruce wayne, bio!dad bruce wayne month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaLolipop/pseuds/TianaLolipop
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020Marinette always knew she was adopted but due to a DNA test she finds out who her biological father is.Bruce Wayne was not as shocked as he should have been.
Series: Maribat 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my mother tongue, so if you see any errors you can let me know :)
> 
> Second I am three days late in the contest, so today I will start on the 1st and 2nd and tomorrow I'll put the 3rd and 4th.  
> Another thing, I haven't written anything in a while, so this contest is an attempt to write again!

**_Day 1- Meeting for the first time_ **

* * *

> Marinette always knew she was adopted, but she never cared about it. In the early years of her life, she had no interest in finding out who her biological parents were, for her, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain are her parents.
> 
> When Marinette turned 17, four years after becoming Ladybug, the heroine from Paris next to Chat Noir her school had a DNA test, so the students would know their descendants and other traits they had and where they came from.
> 
> Ms. Bustier's students were excited, after all was going to receive the results of the DNA test today, none, except Marinette, was afraid.
> 
> Marinette was afraid because she never bothered to know who her biological parents were. For all she knew her parents could be wanted criminals. She sighed and looked at her best friend, the only one who knew she was adopted.
> 
> \- I don't know what to do.
> 
> \- Maribug, it's okay to feel scared.
> 
> \- I never bothered to look for them, Chloé! - exclaimed Marinette, a little higher too
> 
> Luckily for Marinette no one looked at her.
> 
> The blonde, Chloé, didn't have time to comfort Mari when she heard Ms. Bustier's voice.
> 
> -Marinette, the director wants to see you and he's got your results.
> 
> Marinette heard the whispers of her colegas she picked up her things and went out to the principal's office. She knocked on the door and when she heard the confirmation, she came in.
> 
> Upon entering she saw a tall man with black hair, blue eyes and a sturdy gait. She looked at the director and saw that this is looking at her with pity. Marinette raised an eyebrow and the director made a gesture to sit down.
> 
> Marinette sat down and saw that the man was watching her. She looked at the director and he asked:
> 
> \- Miss Dupain-Cheng, do you know why you were called?
> 
> \- You're going to kick me out without proof again? - asked Marinette, sarcastically- You whenever you call me to your office is to expel me or suspend me when you have no evidence, so sorry if that's what I think!- explained seeing the grimace that the director was doing
> 
> \- I think you'd better leave me alone with Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Damocles. - Said the unknown man with a deep voice and a slight accent
> 
> The Principal looked at the two of them, he was a little angry with the student, but at the same time could not blame her. He got up and left his office without saying a word.
> 
> After 5 minutes in silence, Marinette couldn’t take it anymore and asked:
> 
> \- I'm sorry, but who are you and what do you want with me?
> 
> \- I'm Bruce Wayne- - the man came forward- And well, from what your DNA test says, I'm your biological father," bruce replied.
> 
> Marinette looked intently at Bruce, evaluating him from the top below, seeing some similarities. They had the same skin thesis, the same eye shapes and the same eye color. Marinette took a deep breath and asked in a low voice:
> 
> -Are you absolutely sure?
> 
> Bruce looked at the 17-year-old, a child he never knew. From what he managed to find out, she was 3 years older than Damian, a stylist that her other sons and daughters love and that she was a heroine. And she wasn't surprised that she was adopted and he can't help but ask:
> 
> \- Did you know you were adopted?
> 
> \- I always knew. - Answered his biological daughter- My parents never hid me anything.- added- But I never cared to look about my parents, I was waiting to turn 18, so they could not say that I was a burden.- murmured - WAIT!-cried her in shock- You said her name is Bruce Wayne?- Asked in shock
> 
> When Marinette saw the affirmative nod, she felt her conscience come out and only saw darkness.


End file.
